Life is Behind
by abriefsummery
Summary: Things have gone wrong. Hermione has ended up a marketing executive in London and that's just not the way it's supposed to turn out. Maybe it's time to go back and fix it.
1. Chapter 1

JUNE 18th, 2005.

Hermione Jean Granger sat looking out the window in her new office, the cup of tea in her hands growing colder and colder.

"Miss Wilson!" A loud voice filled her empty office, causing her to jump.

Plastering a polite smile on her face, she stood to shake her boss' hand, "Mr. Miller, hello," she said before sitting back down in her desk chair.

"Hermione, we are absolutely delighted to have you here in your new office! Vice President of Marketing! Doesn't that sound lovely?" Mr. Miller sunk down into the leather couch next to her desk, crossing his ankle over his knee.

"Yes, Mr. Miller. I am delighted to be given this opportunity," she smiled sweetly at him and reminded herself, for the hundredth time that day, that she _was_ delighted. She was making more than enough money to move to a better neighboorhood in London. She had been planning to leave her small flat in Brixton after her last promotion but wanted to make sure she could live alone in her means before she planned to move.

Mr. Miller talked at her about the new responsibilities and how the next few weeks would work - all things she had gone over in her briefing this morning with her new team. At 1 o'clock she stood, silently ushering him out so she could eat her lunch in peace. She started the long process of booting up her computer before taking out her lunch. She pressed her intercom to tell Elise, her new assistant, to make sure no one else disturbed her today without an appointment, though it was bound to be a slow first day. Once her computer was up and running she took a quick look at flats nearer to her work.

Three meetings with department heads later, Hermione was ready to get home and watch the final episode of the first series of _Doctor Who. _On her way out her blackberry beeped an email from her closest friend, Maura.

**From:** Maura Byrne

**Subject:** YAY!

**Date:** 18 June 2005 18:22

**To:** Hermione Wilson

Mi,

Dinner tomorrow my love? We need to celebrate your promotion with too much wine!

I have a reservation.

You, me, The Wolseley, 7 pm?

Love!

**From: **Hermione Wilson

**Subject:** Re: YAY!

**Date:** 18 June 2005 18:25

**To:** Maura Byrne

Maura,

Yes yes yes, my love!

See you then.

Hermione

She was turning on King William Street when a man stepped in front of her. A man wearing bright purple robes.

"Miss Granger!" the man with the large top hat squeaked. "It is so very good to see you!" He reached for her hand and she flinched away, hand flying to the pocket of her sweater.

"Dedalus," she whispered, "Please. Go." She quickly pushed by him. She could feel him walking briskly after her, squeaking out protests. Two seconds short from breaking into a run she heard him stop chasing her and yell a goodbye. Her heels clicked on the sidewalk while tears prickled in her eyes. The image of Dedalus Diggle sitting at the kitchen table at Grimmauld Place filled her mind. It was like she was sixteen again.

Darkness swarmed around her chest, filling up to the top of her eyes, blinding her. It squeezed, surprising her and robbing her of her breath. She raced down an ally, trying to find her bearings among the walls, the quiet din of the London street behind her. For the first time in three years, Hermione turned on the spot and vanished into the night. Softly on her carpet, she immediately dropped her bag and crumpled on the floor. She hadn't used magic in years, hadn't seen anyone from the wizarding world in even longer. The adrenaline from apparating pounded in her head as she slowly checked her body for any splinchings.

Hermione couldn't stop the tears from flowing as she thought about her past life. The life she loved. Her friends. Her family. She moved to stand in front of her door. Tacked above the light switch was a list of names. The original D.A. manifest. She had added the names of those in the Order, or the others she had lost. Thin lines crossed through the names of the dead. Next to the list was a small scribbled note.

Hermione,

We miss you.

Let us know if you need anything.

Yours,

Luna & Nev

She shook her head and walked into the kitchen, putting her hands on the counter to steady herself as she tried to stop the memories flooding her brain.

"_Harry don't," Arthur said, sitting next to them on one of the benches that used to belong to one of the four long tables. "You can't go into the forest," Harry had just told Hermione, Ron, and Arthur what he had seen in Snape's memories. If only Remus were here. Mr. Weasley was the closest thing he had left to a father now that Sirius and Remus were gone. _

"_But I have to die to kill him, Mr. Weasley. This is how it has to be."_

"_Then Harry, you will die here, fighting alongside us. I cannot bear to lose another son," Mr. Weasley's voice tightened as he wrapped Harry in his arms. The hour was almost up. Neville was holding on to the invisibility cloak. The debris and dust in the air had made it very easy for Neville to see Harry, under the invisibility cloak, sneaking through the rubble. He had yelled out, and no one would let him go. _

"_Okay. We will fight. But at the end, it has to be Voldemort and me." _

_Hermione grabbed Harry's hand, holding it tightly, "Harry, don't you understand? It will never be just you. We will fight with you until the very end," a few tears escaped her eyes and she wiped them away, smudging her face more. They moved to the entrance, waiting._

_The Death Eater's were coming, Voldemort striding in front of them, his black cloak billowing behind him. _

"_Harry Potter!" Voldemort's yell pierced the air. Harry let out a yell, doubling over in pain, hands to his scar. Harry was pulled towards Voldemort, his feet leaving the ground._

"_Harry, no!" Hermione screamed. Ron grabbed her, holding her back. Voldemort's high, cold laugh filled the air. _

"_Harry Potter will DIE!" Voices all around her cried out in anguish. All she could do was stare at Harry. Harry was the only one that could beat him and he was bound, his hands and wand at his side. Hermione called out again. _

"_SILENCE!" A blast of magic quieted them. Hermione gripped Ron's arm tightly, trying to fight the violent rage and despair welling inside of her. Harry was forced, kneeling, to Voldemort's feet. "He is nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him."_

"_He'll beat you!" Ron yelled, pulling forward from Hermione. Suddenly everyone was screaming again. Just as suddenly another wave of powerful magic silenced them once more. Voldemort started again, his red eyes glinting as he told lies to the crowd. Someone pushed past Hermione, knocking her over. Neville charged at Voldemort, wand out. There was a bang and Neville, too, was kneeling, his wand in Voldemort's hand. Hermione couldn't hear him with her heart pounding in her ears_

"_DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY!" Neville screamed and the silencing charm was lifted once again. Hermione couldn't bring herself to cry out as the other's did because Harry's broken body, now crumpled at Voldemort's feet, was all she could see. Not dead, not dead, he couldn't be dead. The sorting hat flew from the castle, forced onto Neville's head. Flames erupted and Neville screamed. Hermione's body sprung into action. She darted forward, Ron close behind as Neville threw off the hat, the sword of Godric Gryffindor gleaming is hand. Giants roared as they charged each other, arrows from the centaurs rained down over the Death Eaters. Neville swung and the head of Nagini thudded to the ground. _

"_Yes!" Ron yelled, firing spells. They both sprinted into the Great Hall. Harry was nowhere to be seen. Everyone began to fight again, many looking to see where Harry had gone. Hermione could hear Hagrid screaming for him. The snake was dead! But where was Harry? Who was supposed to finish Voldemort? In the chaos Hermione found herself apart from Ron, standing with Luna and Ginny. All three of them squared off against Bellatrix. But she was fast, so fast. Bright green lights erupted from the end of her wand, missing them all by inches. A hex flew past Hermione's ear and when she turned Ginny was on the ground, her normally bright eyes vacant, unseeing._

"_NO!" A horrible wail pulled both Hermione and Luna away from Bellatrix. Molly Weasley charged forward, her spell toppling Bellatrix in moments. Cheers rose as Bellatrix fell. Hermione couldn't bear to look at Molly as she crumpled over her daughter. Voldemort's final and most loyal follower was gone. His scream of fury filled the air, and his wand aimed at the weeping mother. _

"_PROTEGO!" And then Harry was there, his eyes bright. His left hand was shaking violently but his wand hand was steady as he moved toward Voldemort. Hermione watched in horror as George bent, weeping over Ron's limp body. Bile rose in her throat when she saw his eyes, so like Ginny's, empty and lifeless._

_Harry's eyes stayed trained on Voldemort, his grip tightened on Draco's wand at the sight of his best friend. People began screaming. Harry! Harry was alive. The two men circled each other, the Elder wand raised high by Voldemort. _

"_I don't want anyone to help," Harry said, his voice steady, "it's got to be like this. It's got to be me." Voldemort laughed, his head thrown back without a care in the world. _

"_Potter doesn't mean that. Who are you going to use a shield today, boy?"_

"_No one. There are no more Horcruxes," Voldemort's nostrils flared at the word, red eyes narrowing. "It's just you and me, Riddle. Neither can live while the other survives…" Everyone in the hall stood, rapt, as Harry told the story of Severus Snape's true allegiance, of the Elder Wand and who's master it was. Everyone stared at the Hawthorn wand in Harry's hand. The sun burst over the distant mountains and both of them moved at the same time._

_The jet of green light left the wand before it flew from Voldemort's fingers, hitting Harry squarely in the chest. Hermione let out a deafening scream as the Elder Wand clattered to the ground. No one moved and the whole hall was quiet - there was no longer any need for a Silencing Charm. Voldemort was climbing to his feet, mortal, his last Horcrux in Harry finally destroyed, knocked off balance by the force of Harry's rebounding spell._

"_DIFFINDO!" Hermione's voice didn't sound like words, but her aim was impeccable. Voldemort fell back, his severed head now feet from his body, dying like the serpent in the courtyard. She then collapsed, crawling towards Harry. Everyone started screaming at once. There was uncontainable joy; Voldemort was dead, and uncontainable sorrow because Harry was - oh, Harry..._

Hermione Granger, the last surviving member of the Golden Trio. Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, the witch who killed Voldemort once and for all. Hermione Granger, the marketing executive, crawled into her bed, pulling the duvet tight around her, making herself small and willing herself to fall into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

JUNE 19th 2005

Hermione woke with a start, a scream barely held in the back of her throat. Again she had dreamt of Bellatrix and that horrible night in the Malfoy Manor. Shaking, she sat up, absentmindedly stroking the slur carved on the white skin of her forearm. The sunlight inched across the floor of her bedroom, brightening the end of her bed. Forcing herself up, Hermione groaned, rubbing her face.

As she walked toward the bathroom she clicked on the radio. The soft sounds of McFly filled the room. She was sure a shower was exactly what she needed. She could barely stand with the weight of seeing Dedalus Diggle on her shoulders. She didn't know what to think, how to continue on with this day after all the memories of her previous life overwhelming her last night. All she wanted was Harry. Her best friend. The light through all that darkness before the Battle of Hogwarts. But Harry was gone. And she was still here, all alone.

Water flattened her puffy hair to her face and she closed her eyes, trying to push Harry's smile out of her head. She was Hermione Wilson now, she was not the Hermione Granger that had fought beside the Order of the Phoenix. She refused to be the Hermione that watched them all die and couldn't recover. She had to be the Hermione that had moved on. The Hermione that had survived. She would not let it overcome her again. She couldn't. It was all too much to handle. The dreams she had every night were enough, not to mention being reminded while awake.

Hermione dressed in a smart skirt and blouse - preparing for the dinner date she would have that night with Maura. They had met four years ago at the library when Hermione had fallen asleep among the research volumes. Maura's oldest daughter had been looking for a volume that happened to be to the right of Hermione's sleeping head.

The coffee place a block from her tube stop was empty, as it usually was this early in the morning. Alex, the barista, smiled from behind the counter.

"G'mornin' 'ermione," he placed a cup before her, "'ere's yer cuppa." He took the two pounds from her and placed them into the register.

"See you tomorrow, Alex! Thank you so much!" Hermione smiled at him before closing the door behind her and walking briskly to the station, sipping on her tea with a splash of milk and a drop of honey.

As her final meeting of the day ended, Hermione let out a sigh. The wisps of her baby hair blew away from her face, tickling her forehead. The day had been long and she was ready to be with her closest friend and listen to her talk about her hellish ex-husband and how her girls were doing in school.

Hermione walked quickly to the tube, catching the Central line towards Holborn. As Hermione waited for her transfer at Holborn, the bustle in the tube station seemed to grow louder. The child crying next to her, the teenagers across the platform, the click of heels. The sounds swelled to deafening levels and abruptly came to an equally as deafening silence. The clock next to her stopped clicking and the station flooded with warmth. Her ears _pounded_ with silence, her own heartbeat the loudest sound in the station.

The vinewood wand was in her hand, drawn, at the ready. The last seven years living as Muggle drifted away and she was with Harry and Ron, running along Tottenham road, preparing for Death Eaters. The warmth grew stifling and she backed against the wall, hoping and praying that it wasn't Death Eaters. That something else was happening. As if the universe had heard her, a small, bright, blue wisp flitted across the tracks, coming towards her.

A train sped past and the sounds of the station roared back to life. Hermione jumped away from the tracks, crying out from the thunderous sounds in her ears. The people around her turned to look, eyes flickering to the wand in her hand. She blushed, stowing the wand quickly away. She scanned the station, her heart racing. Someone had cast a Patronus Charm. They must have. But why? If there were no Dementors in the station, there would be no need for the spell. She must be seeing things. Hearing things. The thought scared her. What if something had happened to her brain? Maybe a curse or a hex had been placed- _no._

She was living as a muggle now and that's what it must be. Some sort of Muggle delusion. Though, it's not like she could go to a muggle shrink and explain her terror about wands and dark wizards. They would call her crazy and lock her up. No. She must just be tired. It had been a very trying night yesterday, her sleep was fitful and nowhere near restful.

She boarded the next train, shaking back her shoulders to steel herself against the painful thoughts invading her brain. The trembling in her hands just wouldn't stop. It was getting frustrating, all the recent, unexpected reminders of her old life. It was one thing to think about those she lost, when she was in her own home, but confronted out in the open like this? It was too much for her, and too much for the Muggles who had heard her cry out, wand at the ready. Her heart was racing. She felt like she had seven years ago, death at every corner. What if there was someone here? Watching her?

The wizarding world was at peace - at least that's what the Sunday Prophet told her. An owl still dropped it at her window every Sunday morning. The world was a very different place than it was when she was fighting Death Eaters in coffee shops and running from Snatchers in the forest. The first year after the war Kingsley had given her an Auror shadow, just in case any of Voldemort's rogue followers tried to ambush her. None did, though, and when she had insisted Kingsley get rid of the detail, he had no reason to deny her the request.

It was a quick ride to Green Park station. Tourists ambled about in the early summer evening, many probably walking toward Buckingham Palace or 10 Downing Street. Hermione walked deliberately past them and past the Ritz to the front door of the Wolseley. The large cafe had ornate windows lining the street and the inside was just as spectacular with large, black columns and sparkling chandeliers. It was their favorite place to go when they wanted to feel fancy.

"Hermione!" Maura waved from their usual table in the back along the long booth. "My love," she kissed Hermione quickly on both cheeks, "I am so happy to see you!"

"Me too, it's been a long few days and I could really do for a drink," Hermione said as she flopped down next to Maura on the plush leather bench, grabbing for the drink menu.

"I think today is a bubbly kind of night!" The server appeared the moment Maura spoke. She ordered a bottle of champagne for the two of them. "Now, tell me everything. How is the new position? Have you picked a new flat yet? Do you have your own assistant?"

"It's fine, nothing too hard. It's very similar to what I used to do, now I just actually have the authority to tell people what to do. It's rather dull. I don't get to do any marketing work - just approving what everyone else does. And _yes_ I have my own assistant. She's a delight. Her name is Elise and she knows how I take my tea."

"Someone who knows how to take your tea! She's definitely a keeper!" Maura laughed, tossing her long ginger hair behind her back. The red hair glinted under the dim light of the chandelier.

_Ginny's hair splayed out behind her on the castle floor_. Hermione quickly closed her eyes, trying to push the empty stare of her friend from her memory.

"Hermione?" Maura's soft voice pulled her from her thoughts and she opened her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I just need a drink," Hermione forced a smile as the young server brought over and uncorked their bottle. The bubbles tickled her lips and a genuine smile spread across her face. "Really, I'm okay. Just tired, and starving. Should we start with oysters?"

"My love, please let us do this again soon. I have so many more things to tell you about the horrendous things Stephen said to Maeve's teacher," Maura squeezed her hand tight, trying to pour as much love into her as possible. They had stopped outside of Maura's flat. Hermione was ready to go home.

"We will, I promise," she waved at her friend as she climbed the stairs. Hermione swiftly turned to catch her bus. It was becoming impossible to stop shaking. It seemed like every moment wanted to remind her of her dead friends. Her dead life.

The bus was crowded as she scrambled to the top level, sliding past a man to sit next to the window. Little patters of rain started to trail down the window as the streets of London passed beneath her. She really loved being with Maura. She reminded Hermione of her mother, Emilia. Maura's smile was vibrant and infectious. It brightened every room she was in, just like her mom's had.

It was easier to not be sad about her parents. They were still alive, living a fulfilling life. But they were living in Australia, as Monica and Wendell Wilkins, in a small cottage outside of Perth. She had gone to visit them after the Battle of Hogwarts and tried to reverse her memory charm, but the charms were permanent unless a practiced Legilimens could get in there and get the memories out by force. It would be far too dangerous to attempt. They could end up with no memories at all, just shells of people.

Hermione decided to get off her bus early and walk the rest of the way home in the hopes she could clear her head. The summer air was cooler than when she had left this morning, causing a shiver ran through her. Her short heels clicked on the street as she turned into Max Roach park. She wondered if she should stop by Tesco and get some bits and bobs for the day tomorrow. It was a Saturday and she planned to stay in and watch rubbish television all day. Maybe she should make a cake and take it over to Maura and her girls.

A flash of blue-white to her left caught her eye, she spun to face it, warmth spreading over her. In seconds her wand was out. Without taking her eyes off the wisp of light Hermione kicked off her shoes, grounding herself.

"Who's there?" she called out, proud that her voice wasn't shaking as badly as her left hand was. Her wand hand was as steady as ever, trained on the blue wisp. It pulsed and moved away. "Who is here?" Hermione called out again, eyes straining in the darkness surrounding the light. Against better judgment, she stepped towards the Patronus. Death Eaters couldn't often cast Patronus Charms, so maybe it was safe to follow the little light. Even with her thoughts easing her shaky breaths, Hermione kept her wand up, prepared for a fight.

After walking for several minutes the Patronus stopped. She tried to make out what kind of animal it was, to find any clue to whose Patronus it could possibly be, but the charm did not find a corporeal form. The blue light grew brighter, forcing Hermione to shield her eyes.

"Hermione Granger," the Patronus spoke, the sound almost deafening. She prayed there were no Muggles around to hear the deep male voice. "This is not the way. You can change it all." She couldn't place the voice but it sounded so familiar. Her panic swelled again and the Patronus disappeared. On the ground among the dark grass, bright red glinted in the moonlight. It was small, smaller than the one she had used in her third year, but the sand was bright gold, surrounded by shiny red metal. Runes that even she didn't know were etched into the two outer rings.

Where had this come from? She knew she had to take it to the Ministry, to the Department of Mysteries. Looking around for Muggles, Hermione prepared to apparate. The time turner started spinning rapidly and she was ripped backward, a familiar tug deep in her gut.


	3. Chapter 3

JUNE 20th, 1994

Hermione landed softly on the hardwood floor. Her knees buckled and her wand flew out of her hand, clattering across the floor. Lunging for her wand, she held fast to the time turner in her left hand. She looked up at the ticking clock in the corner, trying to find her bearings. Blanching, she realized she was in Grimmauld Place.

Since when could time turners move you in space and not time? She was all the way across London, the closest Tube station was Holborn. Footsteps sounded overhead and she pushed herself into Kreacher's closet. It smelled _disgusting _\- like blood and soured milk. Hermione screwed up her face when she thought of Kreacher waiting for them with soup after they infiltrated the Ministry. She hadn't seen him since he charged into the Battle of Hogwarts with the other house-elves from the castle.

"_Blood traitors and filth in mistress' home… oh yes, young master will get what is coming-_" Kreacher stopped, eyes wide at Hermione, "_Mudbloods in Kreacher's closet! Mudbloods in Kreacher's things!_" He jerked toward Hermione.

"Kreacher!" She hissed, trying to stay quiet, "It's me! It's Hermione!" A glob of the house elf's spit landed on Hermione's temple. She winced, holding him at arm's length as she wiped the side of her face. His grumbling got louder and would surely bring attention to her if there were other people in the house. She wrapped her arm around his waist, gagging at the smell, and put a hand over his mouth. People were coming into the kitchen, one laughing a loud barking laugh. _Sirius. _

"You're right, Moony, he'll do something like James and surprise us all," Sirius said, chuckling more, "Honestly that boy has been through so much this year - we all have. I hope Dumbledore will let him come stay with me," The chairs creaked as the two of them sat down at the table, "Accio Firewhiskey!" Hermione heard the bottle and glasses land gently on the table.

"Padfoot, I have a meeting with Dumbledore in Hogsmeade. I can't be pissed when I go," Remus said, admonishing Sirius, "besides is 9 o'clock in the morning, you drunk."

"I am nothing if not consistent, Remus." Sirius poured the firewhiskey at the same moment Kreacher's teeth found Hermione's hand. She cried out, releasing the small elf. Chairs fell over, clattering on the floor and the door flew open with a loud bang. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black stood in front of her, their wands trained immediately at her heart. Raising her hands up in surrender, Hermione dropped her wand. Blood trickled down her forearm, pitter-pattering on the wooden floor.

"Please," She whispered, closing her eyes. These were her friends. Her dead friends. She couldn't look at them. She saw them so clearly with her eyes screwed shut. The look on Remus' face when he told her Sirius had died. Remus sitting in this kitchen, a newly expectant father. Remus dead, limbs spread eagle on the Hogwarts floor. "I mean no harm, please, let me explain," Hermione tried to steady her voice, make it stronger, louder. But she faltered and tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, despite her desperate attempt to reel them in. Kreacher breathed heavily in the corner, watching the scene before him.

"Hermione?" Remus whispered in disbelief, glancing at Sirius. He looked just as confused as Remus sounded. Hermione was here. But this Hermione's hair was longer. She was taller. Her face had filled out. Her eyes fluttered open and found his. Though her hands were shaking and tears leaked down her dirty cheeks, her eyes held his fiercely.

"Ask me something only I would know."

"I…" Remus stuttered, looking to Sirius. His friend shrugged, shaking his head in disbelief. "What is Hermione Granger's boggart?" Surprising herself and the two men, Hermione laughed bitterly and the tears ran faster down her cheeks.

"When you knew me, Remus, my boggart was Professor McGonagall telling me I had failed everything. It was the only thing I couldn't get past in your final exam."

"Is that right, Moony?" Sirius asked, still staring wide-eyed at the young woman in front of him. Remus nodded. "Okay, what have the three of you been calling me while I've been in hiding?"

"Snuffles," she answered immediately, her bright eyes finally locking with his. Sirius visibly relaxed and so did Remus. Hermione however still held her hands up in surrender, closing her eyes once more. She had her lips pressed tightly together in an effort to stop everything from exploding out of her. It was too much. It was all too much. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think, could barely stand. Her abdomen clenched and she pushed past the two men. She ran to the kitchen sink and emptied the contents of her stomach. Suddenly, Remus' hands were on her, pulling her hair from her face and rubbing her back. Sirius stood back, watching the young woman heave, feeling helpless. Remus locked eyes with him, concern etched on his face. This wasn't the fourteen-year-old girl that they knew. This was an adult who had been through something horrible. Sirius wondered aloud about how she was here.

"Let's talk about that later, Padfoot," Remus hissed at him, handing Hermione a kitchen cloth.

"No, no," she choked out, straightening her spine, "Let's talk about it now. I am going to get my wand now." She went back into Kreacher's closet, wrapping her bleeding hand in the kitchen towel. She ripped the time turner out of his hands and grabbed her wand. She then picked him up by the back of his pillowcase. "Sirius, you need to order him to not tell anyone about what happened. About me. About this." She lifted up the shining red time turner by its long chain. Sirius and Remus stood gaping at it.

"What _is_ that?" Sirius moved closer and Hermione raised her wand.

"You have to order him, Sirius!" She growled, voice dangerously low, "Right now." He stared at her, unblinking, awed at the power she held in the room. He looked down at Kreacher.

"I forbid you from speaking about this to anyone, Kreacher. You cannot talk about anything that has happened in the past hour. You will not talk about Hermione. You will not talk about the time turner."

"_Mudbloods in Kreacher's house. Mistress would be so disappointed in her blood traitor son._"

"Yes Kreacher," Remus called from behind Sirius, "I am sure she would." The three of them watched him grumble his way out of the room. Hermione tossed her hair back, looking at the two men in front of her. Her breath hitched and she could feel the need to dissolve into tears rear up again. Stiffly, she pulled out the chair and sat down, placing the time turner and her wand on the table.

"Hermione, what is going on?" Sirius asked softly, falling back into his seat next to his firewhiskey. With a flick of his wand, another glass landed in front of Hermione. He filled it more than halfway and she took a large gulp, the burning in her throat helping her return to herself. Remus sat down next to her and their eyes met again.

"You can tell us. Whatever it is." He reassured her, a soft smile on his lips.

"When am I?" She asked, eyes not leaving Remus.

"June 20th, 1994," Sirius answered. She couldn't look at him, knowing what she knew.

"Okay," The memories of her fourth year at Hogwarts came to her easily. "So the third task of the Triwizard Tournament is in 4 days. I will tell you everything then," The truth couldn't be revealed too soon. If she stopped something like Voldemort coming back this way, more people than Cedric might die. "I promise. I'll take an oath," she insisted at the look on their faces. Remus and Sirius wanted to know now. They wanted to know how this woman from the future had somehow ended up in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Sirius was bitter about being here - Dumbledore had only given them these orders in the past two days. He hated this place but having something to _do,_ even if it was a time-traveling woman he knew, made him excited.

"Will it be okay, Hermione?" Remus asked, taking her hand. "Whatever it is you're here for? Will it be alright?"

Hermione sighed, searching his face. Remus couldn't help but notice the tears that filled her eyes again before she blinked them away. "I hope so, Remus. I really, really do. I'm going to try to make that happen. But for now, I would like to drink more firewhiskey."

"Now, _that_ I can do," Sirius grinned, twitching his wand. Another bottle of firewhiskey appeared in his hand. For the first time, Hermione smiled, holding out her glass. Remus tossed back the remains of his glass and slid it to Sirius. "You sure, Moony? Don't you have to meet Dumbledore?"

"I'll send him an owl. This takes precedence I think," he took the refilled glass from his best friend. "Can you tell us how old you are?"

"Er. Well, I suppose. Twenty-five." Both of them inhaled sharply. Ten years in the future. What Sirius would give to know what happens. But that might be why Hermione was in the past, to fix something. "I don't know how to make this less uncomfortable. I didn't expect to come here. I was walking in a park and a Patronus appeared. I followed it and it lead me to this," she gestured to the time turner, "I was going to take it to the Ministry and it started spinning and now I'm here. I don't know how or why, but I am. And now I don't know what to do." Hermione's voice broke and tears started running from the corners of her eyes again.

"Hermione," Remus said gruffly, placing his hand back on hers again, "I know. But we are going to work on this together. What do you need right now?" She pushed her glass forward and Sirius let out his barking laugh, filling it again. "Okay. So we drink. And then we sleep. And we will figure it out tomorrow." Hermione was comforted by the fact they would be drinking with her.

At some point they ended up in the library, indulging themselves in a game of Exploding Snap in the hopes it could distract them from the fact that there was so much this Hermione couldn't tell them. But she was undoubtedly Hermione. She had the same quips, the same laugh, the same sparkle in her eye that Remus saw when she was in his class at thirteen.

"Alright, I think I should be off," Remus hiccuped, swaying where he stood. "I've some sleep to have I think," He was slurring his words and Hermione couldn't help the smirk on her face as she watched her old professor stumble over to the fireplace.

Sirius grumbled from his place on the large leather couch, "G'night, Moony. Come over again tomorrow?" His words were startlingly clear for the amount of firewhiskey he had put down.

Remus stood in the fireplace, black soot somehow already on his face, "O' course, Pads! I love you!" He threw down the Floo Powder "Lupid Cottage!"

"Did he just say 'Lupid'?" Concern was etched on Hermione's face as she stood, moving closer to the fire.

"Hah! Yeah, he did. We did that so randoms couldn't find his house in the Floo Network. Dumbledore wanted it open to everyone in the-" Sirius broke off, realizing that he didn't know who he was speaking to.

"I know about the Order, Sirius," she sighed, taking a seat in the armchair across from him. "I know about everything. I guess it can't hurt to tell you the things you already know," she searched his face, her mind as clear as his was, even with the firewhiskey burning in her veins. "That the Order is worried about Voldemort coming to power again, that Dumbledore is slowly reaching out to old allies from the first war."

"You say his name now," Sirius remarked, "Hermione doesn't say his name."

"No, I didn't. But I do now. Dumbledore once told Harry 'fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself', and I firmly believe that."

"So what else do you know that I know?" He asked, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"I know about Frank and Alice Longbottom and how they were your friends. I know Bellatrix did that to them," Sirius' eyes darkened at the mention of the name.

"Ah, yes, my cousin." It took everything in Hermione to not tell him right then that in a years time he would be dead. That his death would be pointless and Harry would feel so alone. That the same cousin who would kill him would slice the slur into her covered arm.

"I should go to bed, Sirius. I've had a really hard day," Sirius stood and held his hand out to her, "Though maybe we should finish this first?" She lifted up the bottle of firewhiskey. Only about a 4th was left. Sirius pulled the bottle from her hand and flicked the top off with a small '_pop_'. He held the bottle up to her parted lips and tilted it up, helping the amber liquid run down her throat. The sting radiated through her whole body. Hermione licked her burning lips while Sirius finished off the bottle. She was flushed. And so was he. His grey eyes bore holes into hers. She couldn't help her breath quickening under his gaze.

Hermione took a step back, looking down at her toes. Sirius let out a soft chuckle as he sat the bottle down on the table. He put his hand on the small of her back, "Come on, Hermione. Let's get you to sleep," He murmured, leading her up the stairs past the giant troll leg umbrella stand. "For tonight, why don't you sleep in here," He gestured to the door bearing his name, "I'll sleep in a different room. We haven't cleaned out many yet but we can get you set up in one tomorrow."

"Okay," she whispered, the realization of her situation hitting her again. She hadn't been in Sirius' room before it was trashed by Snape, and hadn't spent much time in there after Harry moved in. The walls were littered with pictures, the largest being a group of three young men, all laughing. The picture was folded over so the arm of the fourth man was visible but not his face.

"That's James, Remus, and I the day we finished Hogwarts," Sirius told her, deep sadness in his soft voice. Hermione could see the lake and the Whomping Willow in the background. "Lily took this picture," he moved forward and touched the picture next to it. Lily and James holding a squirming baby. Harry. Hermione rushed to Sirius' side and hungrily searched the picture. People weren't exaggerating when they said James looked just like Harry. The little boy was gripping James' hair and tugging. Hermione let out a laugh, tears springing to her eyes once more. Harry was alive here. He was alive. Why hadn't she thought of that before now?

"Thank you," she turned to face him and saw that his eyes were also glistening with tears. He rapidly tried to blink them away as Hermione took his hand. "We can talk more tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright," he gave her hand a small squeeze before walking from the room, "Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Sirius."


End file.
